


Costume holes

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beta Read, I love you guys so much, I'm so sorry, M/M, Other, Part 3, Smut, Teakettle - Freeform, Teakettle literature, discord server is wack, dreamnotnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Part three to my beautiful series ofteakettle literatureGeorge and Sapnap decide to dress up for Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	Costume holes

**Author's Note:**

> *inhale*
> 
> IM SO SORRY AND THANK LIL FOR WRITING THE BLOWJOB SCENE FOR LIKE THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW.
> 
> Now, sit back and enjoy the latest addition to this series.

For reference.  
  


_____

It had been weeks since "The Incident" and Dream was surprised at how little his boyfriends teased him about it.

In fact, none of them had said anything about it for a while. 

That... wasn't normal.

So Dream grew more and more nervous every day, waiting for something to occur. Until he eventually forgot about it, and so they lived life like normal. 

Until that fateful night...

Dream had shut down his pc and stretched out his sore muscles late one night after practicing for the manhunts for hours. He headed off to the bathroom to get cleaned up before he was finally able to rest.

He got back to his bedroom door, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair blowdried. He opened his door and paused.

Inside on his bed were what he assumed were his boyfriends.

In costume.

Dream groaned as he switched on the lights, not ready to do anything except sleep tonight. 

When he did though, his eyes were greeted by the sight of George in a Ms. Potts costume, and Sapnap in a Chip costume. 

George's outfit was a bit obese, with the face and spout at the front and the handle protruding in the back. The costume also came with a hat that was shaped like a kettle top. It looked like you could easily slip on and off the costume, and that went the same for Sapnap. His had chips face on the front with the signature handle between his eyes. 

They both laid on the bed facing Dream, posing sideways with their hands on their hips and goofy grins on their faces. And that's when Dream realized they weren't wearing anything on their legs.

So he had two grown men in his room, wearing teakettle outfits with their dicks out.

"What the fuck?"

George broke into a peal of laughter, clutching his sides as he rolled around on the bed. Sapnap stayed where he was, hand on hip, staring at Dream with his seductive grin.

Dream, bewildered, could barely stutter out any words before Sapnap motioned him to come over. Dream hesitantly stepped through the threshold of their room and nervously stepped towards Sapnap, clutching his towel tightly. 

George had stopped laughing by now and sat behind Sapnap, stroking his hair and playing with the handle.

Dream's towel-covered crotch was at Sapnap's head level, and Dream was dismayed that his dick seemed to be horny right now.

Sapnap took notice and started to cup Dream's dick through the towel.

"Wouldn't you want to be wrecked by us tonight?" Sapnap practically purred as Dream gulped, trying to look anywhere else other than Sapnap and his costume. 

"Hey, Look at me."

Dream weakly turned his head back to Sapnap, who had continued grining and palming Dream.

"L-Look Sapnap-"

Dream let out a soft moan and bit his lip at Sapnaps erotic actions and smirked. 

It couldn't hurt to... get fucked... by them. 

Right?

"What the hell."

Dream dropped his towel to Sapnap's delight. Sapnap immediately started to suck him off, while George moved around Sapnap to kiss Dream. 

Dream's hands moved in a blur, one gripped the top of Sapnap's head, forcing him to go faster while the other hand snaked around George's waist, the soft feeling of the felt costume brushed against his hand. 

Sapnap gagged arounds Dream’s cock as the blonde kept on pushing him down deeper and deeper, hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Dream didn’t care about the comfort of the boy wrapped around his dick at this point, he was probably the mastermind behind it all so the least thing he could do was choke on Dream’s dick for a little bit.

Sapnap’s tongue swirled around dreams tip and traced the vein on the underside of his cock, loving the feeling of his mouth being abused. Sapnap took one of the hands holding him up to wrap around his throat, moaning as he was able to feel the bulge of Dream going in and out of him viciously. 

Sapnap had to force himself to tap on Dream’s leg so he could breath, no matter how much he liked dick in his mouth, he didn’t want to pass out. The blonde instantly stopped his actions and pulled out to check in on the boy below him. 

“Are you okay?” He quickly asked with anxiety lacing his voice.

“Yeah, yeah” Sap responded, slightly out of breath “I just needed to get air.”

As fast out Sapnap was out he was back to shoving Dream into his mouth, begging to be used again. Dream smirked at the cock slut he had made the boy and started thrusting back into Sapnap twice as fast. 

Moans spilling from all three, Dream looked up to George for a second to see him touching himself to the view in front of him. The image in front of him makes his release come faster, as he reaches for the brunette's lips again. Lips smacking, gags, and moans fill the sex filled air.

Dream pulled away from George as he came into Sapnap's mouth, the raven haired boy took the load in one swallow, licking his lips and raising his eyebrows at Dream, who'd been mesmerized by Sapnap's movements.

Dream shook his head as George led him down to the bed, Sapnap moved out of the way and sat to the right of Dream, his outfit squishing into Dream's side while George positioned himself at Dream's entrance, Mrs. Pott's face hitting the sides of Dream's legs.

George called over to Sapnap, who was staring at Dream's flushed body. 

"Sap, pass me the lube, will you?" George's sultry voice echoed across the room, sending chills down Dream's spine.

Sapnap obliged and reached into the drawer, he tossed the lube to George, who caught it easily, his costume wobbling as he reached out to get it.

George started to rub it on his dick,then proceeded to grab Dream's legs and push into him. 

"Ha, you're still pretty stretched out from the teakettle~"

Dream had no time to process what George had said before Sapnap leaned over him, and started to lap at his nipples. He moaned out and wiggled around, but Mrs. Potts kept him in place.

Dream glanced down at George, only to find the face of Mrs. Potts staring back at him due to Sapnap blocking George's head.

Great.

Sapnap's costume had shifted to the side and now Dream had two faces staring at him, huge animated eyes suspended in an eternal grin.

George continued to thrust in and out of Dream, his hat eventually falling off of him from the force. Hungry, lust-filled pants soon filled the room as well as the sound of skin slapping against one another and the occasional moan.

Dream had eventually started to feel himself tensing up, his cock leaking precum as he was relentlessly being pounded by fucking Mrs. Potts.

He moaned out loud as he felt his orgasm coming.

"Oh, Ms. Potts~"

George stopped short as he processed what Dream said but it was too late. Dream squirted all over the Mrs. Potts costume, some getting on Sapnap.

George finished up and pulled out, taking his costume out as he did. Sapnap followed soon and they helped Dream get dressed, taking a hoodie and pair of boxers from his closet before they all got into Dream's bed.

They snuggled under the covers, George in the middle of the taller males. Dream's arms reached around Sapnap and George as he sighed contently.

"So... Mrs. Potts?"

"Shut up."

"No way, Sapnap's onto something there."

"Oh my gOD-"

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG  
> Join us!
> 
> Also! My beta reader, Lil ( Snowflake ) wrote something! It's a fluff/angst mix where it centers around immortal Dream falling in love with mortal George time and time again. If you'd like something to make you cry, I'd suggest this and please shower them with love in the comments >:)  
> [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568)


End file.
